lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Resolute
The Resolute was a colony ship appearing on Netflix's Lost in Space constructed by the US government. Its primary mission was to carry passengers from Earth to Alpha Centauri. The ship was destroyed in Ninety-Seven, when it collided with a piece of itself that had previously broken off. It had no self-destruct sequence. ("Ninety-Seven") History Sometime following the "asteroid" that hit Earth, scientists discovered that what had actually fell to Earth was an alien spacecraft. Ben Adler revealed to Maureen Robinson that the Resolute had been built around the alien spacecraft, with hopes of using it to guide them to Alpha Centauri — a feat it later accomplishes numerous times. ]] Maureen Robinson, Gregory Clarke, Ann Papajohn and Neil Westlake were the four principal engineers responsible for the design of the Resolute's safety systems. These systems were responsible for regulating systems aboard the Resolute and ensuring that the Resolute does not collide with objects in space. With the four access codes, both Hastings and Maureen were able to override the safety systems. Captain Kamal revealed that the Resolute had been built in space, therefore was not capable of entering a planet's atmosphere, however Maureen realized that the ship would survive with minor repairs needed. The ship was designed to carry colonists from Earth to Alpha Centauri, and during its time in service, it had made at least 24 missions; 23 of them without incident. It was shown in ''Impact, that during the 24th Mission, the ship was attacked by the Robot and badly damaged, leading to its evacuation. After crashing on an unknown planet, the colonists of the 24th Mission attempted to contact the Resolute, but eventually discovered that its satellite dish had crashed on the planet and the vessel could no longer receive their transmissions. ("The Robinsons Were Here") The Resolute was powered by an engine of alien origin from the Christmas Star, that of The Robot, which apparently attacked the vessel in an attempt to reclaim it. "Dr. Smith" discovered something of this secret while overhearing a conversation during The Robot's attack and revealed it to , who put together the pieces. ("Resurrection") The Resolute was evacuated not long after following an attack by Scarecrow and the Robot. The colonists had evacuated to a nearby planet, however kept regular tabs on the Resolute. When the Robinsons were finally able to fix their Jupiter, they docked back on the Resolute to find it abandoned. They were eventually met by Adler and his team, who explained what had happened. Eventually, they were able to clean enough of the water through the Resolute's systems to transport everyone to Alpha Centauri. However, when activating the alien engine, the Resolute was attacked by the robots. Everyone agreed to send the 97 children aboard the Resolute to Alpha Centauri using the alien engine, whilst the others stayed behind. Maureen was unable to stop the robots, therefore opted to override the ship's safety features, ensuring it collided with an object in space, atomizing it instantly. ("Ninety-Seven") Category:Technology Category:Lost in Space (Netflix) Category:Space Vehicles